Follow your Rainbow
by TheLionNerd
Summary: 'Family is not an important thing. It's everything.' - Michael J. Fox CO-CREATED WITH MACHOZI
1. A Past Forgotten

**Cloudsdale**

 **7:00 AM**

Rainbow Dash woke up and hair was all shaggy and all over the place and she had eyes that pretty much said ''I'm sleepy, ok?''.Rainbow Dash removed her covers on her bed and looked across her bedroom,seeing a hibernating tank on a seeing tank like that made her sad,Rainbow Dash yawned and got out of looked and saw her wonderbolt uniform and quickly got in it before looking in a mirror and flexing,only to realize she didn't have muscles.

''That failed on a spectacular level.'' Rainbow Dash sighed and walked out of her bedroom and looked outside the window to see Cloudsdale's residents flying around, which made her grin. Rainbow Dash put on her Wonderbolt goggles and flew out of her home,rushing to the Wonderbolts Academy to meet up with Spitfire, Soarin and the other wonderbolts for wonderbolt training.

She landed on the cloud that held The Wonderbolt she landed,Soarin and Wind Waker looked on with Soarin drooling slightly.

''Awesome…'' Soarin said while grinning,causing Wind Waker to look at him in surprise.

"You're drooling, Soarin…" Wind Waker told him.

''I am?'' Soarin said while still looking at Rainbow Dash, who went to talk to Spitfire.

"Yeah" Wind Waker told him, then wiped the drop off his cheek.

''Aw, she's gone!'' Soarin said with a sad frown.

"Woah… Just wow.. Do you like her, Soarin?" Wind Waker asked.

''Um….maybe?'' Soarin said with a cheeky grin.

"Soarin's in love!" Wind Waker screamed.

"With Rainbow Dash!" She screamed again with the biggest grin.

''You're embarrassing me,Wind Waker'' Soarin said.

Wind Waker hugged Soarin and yelled, "My little Soarin's in love!"

Half of the wonderbolts present heard it and rushed to Soarin asking ''with who''

''Guys,stop!'' Soarin said.

"Rainbow Dash" Wind Waker said with a cheeky smile.

As they kept talking,they heard Spitfire screaming ''Quiet!''

''Sweet Celestia, I hear you from my office!'' Spitfire yelled

Rainbow Dash poked her head out and saw everyone crowding around Soarin and raised her eyebrow.

"Rainbow! Soarin loves you!" Wind Waker yelled at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash looked at Wind Waker with a raised eyebrow.

''Oookay then…'' Rainbow Dash said, then flew to Ponyville as the Wonderbolts cheered

 **Ponyville**

 **7:30 AM**

Rainbow Dash reached the crystal castle and walked inside to see that nobody was there.

''Odd…'' Rainbow Dash said to herself before walking further into the castle, encountering Starlight, ''Oh!Starlight!Where is everyone?''.

"I have no idea actually, I was at the bakery and when I came back they were gone…" Starlight replied.

Suddenly, Balloons came flying through the windows as Pinkie Pie popped up in front of Rainbow Dash

''DASHIE!'' Pinkie Pie said,hugging Rainbow Dash,who winced.

''H-Hey Pinkie'' Rainbow Dash said,struggling from Pinkie's grasp as Twilight,Applejack,Rarity and Fluttershy walked in,''Hey,you guys!''

''Rainbow Dash..you...might wanna see this.'' Twilight said as she used her magic to get a paper from about 16-19 years before Rainbow Dash became a wonderbolt.

They were birth papers.

Rainbow Dash stared at the paper before grabbing and looking at it,then looked down and saw ''Up for adoption''

''W-Wait..I'm...an orphan?'' Rainbow Dash said with a slightly choked voice,''And I never knew about it until now?''

Rainbow Dash was about to cry until the realized...that's why she always lived alone...that is why she never had any of her parents around her...she was an orphan and nobody adopted her.

''I gotta find my parents..'' Rainbow Dash said before flying above the other ponies.

"Have a safe trip" Starlight told Rainbow Dash.

''I can't find her alone,but i don't want to put you guys in harm's way,so I know just the person to go to…'' Rainbow Dash said.

 **Cloudsdale**

''Wait,wait,wait..you..want me...TO COME WITH YOU!?'' Soarin asked Rainbow Dash with a voice that only dogs could hear.

''Yeah...why?'' Rainbow Dash replied,but was hugged by Soarin,''Uh...ok then.''

''Have fun,Rainbow Trash…'' Lightning Dust spat,causing Rainbow Dash to look at her.

''How did you even get here?'' Rainbow Dash asked

''I flew here,the the hay do you think?'' Lightning Dust said.

''Why are you even here?'' Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, I can't tell you that… you'll find out sooner or later" Lightning Dust told

''Then get out..'' Rainbow Dash said with a smirk,''Now…''

Soarin had Wind Waker with him,as always,watching the whole thing unfold.

''Awesome…'' Soarin said.

"Wait… is that Lightning Dust?! When did she come back?" Wind Waker said.

"I'd rather not…. Besides, I have a friend along with me. But you won't find him anytime soon" Lightning Dust replied.

''I have to go find my parents with Soarin and i don't want you to interfere.'' Rainbow Dash said, causing Wind Waker to grin and look at Soarin,who had a sweatdrop coming down.

''Well..yeah..but...it's gonna be difficult.'' Soarin said.

''You'll manage it.'' Rainbow Dash assured the second in command of the wonderbolts.

"You guys should go to Mayor Mare, she probably has whereabouts about your parents" Wind Waker told the two.

''Right..come on, Soarin!'' Rainbow Dash yelled, then both pegasi flew out of cloudsdale.

 **Mayor Mare's office**

"What may I help you with?" Mayor Mare's secretary asked the two pegasi.

''I need to talk with Mayor Mare'' Rainbow Dash said.

"Follow me" Mayor Mare's secretary told them, then leading her to Mayor Mare's office.

''Hey,Mayor.'' Rainbow Dash greeted.

"Greetings Ms. Dash" Mayor Mare greeted.

''Do you have anything relating to my parents?'' Rainbow Dash asked the mayor

"Well… since you born outside of Ponyville I don't have any records of your parents.. I only have your records from when you moved here" Mayor Mare told Rainbow Dash.

''...oh…" Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm sorry… But you should talk to the the Mayor of Manehattan" said Mayor Mare.

''Ok…'' Rainbow Dash said with her head hung low,then turned to soarin,''Lets go,Soarin..''

Rainbow Dash then walked off as Soarin slowly followed.

 **By The Way,I understand Rainbow Dash's father is revealed to be Rainbow Blaze,but developments in the story will explain why I never bothered to mention him..ANYWAY!ON WITH PROGRESS!**

 **Two Worlds:Haven't worked on it much**

 **The Dark Prince:Up for adoption if anyone wants to adopt it**

 **Titans:Rise of slade:will get back to it**

 **Rise of Apocalypse:Abandoned,but is able to be adopted**


	2. A New Friend

**Manehattan**

Rainbow Dash and Soarin walked across the sidewalk of the bustling city,nearly 10 times the size of Canterlot and nearly twice, if not 3 times the Crystal Empire's size. Rainbow Dash looked at all the taxis going along the streets, the shops and the people in suits and sighed.

''Does this city ever be quiet?'' Rainbow Dash asked herself,then shook that and kept walking.

"Well, it is a really big city...and there are millions of ponies...So it will never be quiet." Soarin replied.

Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes and walked faster until she saw town hall.

''There it is! That's where the Mayor must be!'' Rainbow Dash said in excitement

"Let's go then!" Soarin yelled, flying quickly into Town Hall.

When he flew, he ended up knocking Rainbow Dash off her feet, causing her to land face first in a water puddle, as it was raining at the time.

''HEY!'' Rainbow Dash yelled

"Sorry!" Soarin screamed.

Rainbow Dash went over to a fan,but it was blowing so hard it sent her flying into the Dash grumbled as the air dried her off,then she managed to fly to town hall. Soarin was talking to a female pony at a counter.

"The Mayor's office is down the hall, to the right, then turn left and it's there!" She told Soarin.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash!The Grand Galloping Gala is gonna be in a week!'' Soarin said

''I know,we have a week to find my parents before the Gala!'' Rainbow Dash said.

Suddenly,an old pony walked out of the mayor's office.

''Hey,you young stooges!Get out of town hall!'' The Old pony said.

''Who are-'' Rainbow Dash was about to ask,but was cut off.

''I'm Janitor Maurice!'' the old pony,named Maurice,screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Okay, wow, you are loud!" Soarin commented.

''And you aren't?'' Rainbow Dash remarked.

Soarin gave her an angry stare.

"I guess you are right" Soarin replied.

''I know I am'' Rainbow Dash said.

''Maurice!Let the young ones come into my office'' a voice said from the mayor's office.

''Yes Mayor..'' Maurice reluctantly agreed,letting Rainbow Dash and Soarin pass into the Mayor's office.

"Woah! This office is way bigger than Mayor Mare's!" Soarin commented

''Indeed..I am mayor Stall'' The Mayor said, then looked at Rainbow Dash,''Oh sweet celestia, how you've grown!''

Rainbow Dash looked at Stall,confused.

''You may not remember me..I was friends with your father and went to your birth, but after you were 3 months old, your parents disappeared and I haven't seen them since.'' Stall explained.

"Okay. Wow!" Soarin exclaimed.

''Where did you last see them?'' Rainbow Dash asked.

''Rainbow Dash, it's been nearly 20 years since I last saw your parents, so i'm afraid I can't say.'' Stall replied.

"Isn't there some records that says where they have moved and stuff?!" Soarin exclaimed rather loudly.

''And you must be the wonderbolt Soarin..to answer your question, they disappeared 3 months after this sweet little mare was born.'' Stall said, pointing to Rainbow Dash.

"They couldn't just disappear off the planet! There has to be some trace of them!" Soarin screamed at the Mayor.

''SOARIN,YOU'LL GET US KICKED OUT!'' Rainbow Dash screamed at the wonderbolt.

''Most unpleasant behavior, .'' Stall said,''If you weren't with the daughter of one of my closest friends,you would have been kicked out by now.''

"I have a last name! ITS WAKER! MY NAME IS SOARIN SILVER WAKER!" Soarin screamed on the top of his lungs

Rainbow Dash sighed and cleared her throat.

''I would like to..thank you for this information..it is quite unfortunate I was alone at such a young age,but I'll find my parents and bring them back no matter what!'' Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen" Soarin mumbled angrily.

Rainbow Dash walked out and started to fly out of manehattan with Soarin flying.

''Why did you start lashing out like that?'' Rainbow Dash asked the wonderbolt.

Soarin angrily huffed.

"Like you would care about it…" Soarin rolled his eyes.

Soarin had a disease, called IED. He lashes out for no reason. He just can't help it.

''Just tell me..'' Rainbow Dash said in a soft tone,holding out a hoof.

"NO!" Soarin lashed out.

Rainbow Dash jumped and had a slight feeling of fear that she clearly showed from her expression.

''Um..ok.'' Rainbow Dash said.

Soarin punched Rainbow Dash in the eye, without thinking.

''OW!'' Rainbow Dash shouted in pain,putting a hoof over her eye,''What is wrong with you!No wonder nobody wants you as a boyfriend!''

"Screw you Rainbow Dash!" Soarin yelled, flying off.

Rainbow Dash just looked on in surprise before flying towards a forest outside of manehattan.

 **Outside Manehattan**

Rainbow Dash landed and saw a broken down house about 40 feet away,causing her to raise an eyebrow.

''Uh..what is a house doing here?And what happened to it?'' Rainbow Dash wondered as she walked up to saw a familiar figure inside there,''A.K?''

Rainbow Dash knocked on the door,but the door fell down,startling A.K Yearling,who quickly got into her Daring Do attire.

''Hey,Hey,wait,it's me!'' Rainbow Dash said,putting out her hooves.

''Oh..it's you.'' Daring Do groaned.

''What happened here?'' Rainbow Dash asked her idol.

''Caballeron happened..he attacked this place,hoping to find a treasure that I did not have.'' Daring Do explained,beginning to start repairing her broken down home,''He trashed the entire place before attempting to burn it,but I managed to stop him from doing so.''

 **With Soarin**

Soarin landed, on his back.

He groaned in pain.

"Ugh. That son of Discord…" Soarin mumbled.

Soarin looked around at where he was.

He was in Fillydelphia.

"Yet nobody noticed me fall 200 feet and land on my back" Soarin commented on the busy city.

Soarin got up.

"Hey, you need help?" Soarin heard someone say.

He looked up.

He saw Moon Dancer.

"W-Who are you?!" Soarin asked.

"Name is Moon Dancer" Moon Dancer told the hurt pegasus.

"How do I go to the Mayor here? I need to ask him something" Soarin asked Moon Dancer.

"Honestly, I just moved here… I need the Mayor too, I need to ask him what land I own around my house" Moon Dancer told Soarin.

"Maybe we could look for him… together? I really need someone to discuss my problems with, you know, for advice.." Soarin asked the female unicorn.

"My best friend _is_ the Princess of Friendship...so of course!" Moon dancer told him.

Soarin smiled and they started walking down the sidewalk, next to the busy streets.

"So what problems do you have?" Moon Dancer told her newly-made friend.

"Well, I like-no _love_ \- this girl… But you see, I have an anger disease called IED. I have angry outbursts. I hate it. The anger just boils up and I explode...I punched her in the eye.." Soarin asked, with streaming tears down his face.

Moon Dancer looked at him in shock.

"That's horrible!" Moon Dancer exclaimed. "I know, tell me about it…" Soarin mumbled.

"Hey look! A taxi!" Moon Dancer exclaimed.

Moon dancer got the taxi to pick them up and take them to the Mayor's office.

"Thanks Moon Dancer" Soarin told his friend.

Moon Dancer hugged him, then they ran inside.

"We need the Mayor! Quick!" Soarin exclaimed while walking in.

"Follow me" A old stallion told them.

Moon Dancer and Soarin were followed into a huge room.

They saw a chair, turned to where the back faced Soarin and Moondancer.

"Hello?" Soarin asked.

They heard laughing.

They chair turned around, to reveal King Sombra, the king of Darkness

"Soarin, I have been expecting you" Sombra cackled.

Soarin's eyes turned wide eyed.

"What do you mean?" Soarin asked.

Sombra grabbed Moon Dancer by the neck.

"Oh you'll see, for now I'm taking your little friend. You'll see me soon!" Sombra said, teleporting away with Moon Dancer

 **This took us forever to complete,I'm exhausted!**

 **Special Thanks to Machozi for helping me out with this story.**

 **And So the main hero count goes to 4..Rainbow Dash,Soarin,Daring Do and Moon dancer..what a strange world we live in,eh?**


	3. Temples and Torture

**Outside Manehattan**

Daring Do found a book on a broken down shelf and picked it up.

''Caballeron wanted a ancient treasure that has been long forgotten in Equestrian history for over 200 years.'' Daring Do said, flipping the pages, ''It was foretold to have infinite power if the user reads the book fully.''

''Wow… Daring Do,I need your help.'' Rainbow Dash said

''What do you mean?'' Daring Do groaned.

''My parents went missing 18 years ago and I'm trying to find them.'' Rainbow Dash explained.

''Well, I can't help you because I gotta stop caballeron.'' Daring Do replied.

''WAIT!...You help me find my parents, I'll help you stop Caballeron.'' Rainbow Dash said.

Daring Do looked at Rainbow Dash with a raised Rainbow Dash was honest with that she was saying,Daring Do did not want to take any chances...however, she knew how much Rainbow Dash idolized her and that she probably wouldn't stop Caballeron on her own.

''...fine.'' Daring Do said, ''But Caballeron before your parents,understand?''

''Fine!'' Rainbow Dash replied.

Daring Do and Rainbow Dash then flew out of the house and went to stop Caballeron.

 **With Soarin**

Soarin was in shock. "Moon Dancer is going to get killed! Sombra may do bad things with her….maybe he will even- never mind!" Soarin said, shaking. Soarin quickly ran out of the giant room.

He needs to get to Ponyville, and fast. Soarin quickly went to the Ponyville Airport. He counted how many bits he had. "Good, just enough" Soarin told himself. "Can I get the next private carriage to Ponyville?" Soarin asked an old worker.

He handed the pony some bits. Soarin quickly got onto the carriage. The reason Soarin decided to ride in a carriage, was because when he fell 100 feet from the sky, he hit his wings... _hard_. It hurt his wings, but he still used them at times.

"Good thing these carriage after faster than normal" Soarin told himself. 1 hour later, he landed. Soarin looked for Princess Twilight Sparkle. Soarin went to her castle. He entered quickly. "Twilight! MOON DANCER IS KIDNAPPED!" he screamed.

''What?!'' Twilight shouted, ''Who captured her?!''

Soarin bite his lip and said, "K-King S-Sombra".

''Where's Rainbow Dash?'' Twilight asked.

"I d-don't know, I punched her and she flew off" Soarin confessed.

''Why did you punch her?'' Twilight asked in a rather loud voice.

"I have I-IED" Soarin stuttered

''We can find a solution to that'' Twilight assured the wonderbolt.

 **With Rainbow Dash and Daring Do**

Rainbow Dash landed in a very rough forested area, breaking a few twigs.

''Where are you going?'' Rainbow Dash asks her idol

''I'm going to scout ahead!'' Daring Do replied.

Rainbow Dash nodded as Daring Do flew walked around the forest,breaking several branches while seeing ancient statues around.

''Is this the place she was saying the book was?'' Rainbow Dash wondered as she picked up an old gemstone that had several cracks in it,''Rarity would hate to see gems like this.''

Rainbow Dash dropped the gemstone and kept walking,eventually coming across a temple with a lot of moist surrounding it.

''Must be really old…'' Rainbow Dash walked down the stairs leading through the temple and found several Pony skeletons,''SWEET CELESTIA!''

Rainbow Dash bolted out of the temple with quick breaths and sweat coming down her face.

''That was horrific!'' Rainbow Dash said with a fearful look on her face,then flew to daring do,who was looking over a temple.

''What's this?'' Rainbow Dash asked

''Caballeron has the book in there...if we don't stop him before he says all the words,this entire forest and possibly half of equestria will be destroyed.'' Daring Do explained.

''Ok,go in there,stop the bad guy and take back the book,got it!'' Rainbow Dash said and flew off,but was caught by Daring Do at the last moment,causing Rainbow Dash to fly with Daring Do in tow.

Both Pegasi crashed through the blocky roof and landed on their Dash sat up and shook her head several times before seeing Caballeron and his men looking at her,with Caballeron just getting done with the 5th of 10 chapters of the book.

''Uh...hi?'' Rainbow Dash said with a nervous grin,waving.

 **With Sombra and Lightning Dust**

"So, what are you going to do to the unicorn?" Lightning Dust asked Sombra, then pointing to Moon Dancer, who was locked up in a cell.

"I don't know, Maybe kill her, keep her there for a while, maybe torture her" Sombra said, his red eyes glowing as he said "torture".

Sombra and Lightning laughed evilly.

"What is the game plan, Sombra?" Lightning Dust asked.

"Maybe kill Rainbow Dash when I get my hooves on her" Sombra asked.

"The Soarin kid should be a good team member" Lightning Dust told Sombra.

"Brillant!" Sombra said.

Lightning Dust and Sombra shared a evil laugh.

"I'm so glad I met you" Lightning Dust told Sombra.

"You too" King Sombra told the younger pony.

Lightning Dust hugged Sombra and he hugged back.

Moon Dancer cringed watching the two share a conversation. She looked around her cell. "I wish I brought headphones or something" Moon Dancer mumbled. She checked her pockets. Only a couple bits.

She sighed while tears streamed down her face.

 **With Soarin**

" How can you fix this problem. Twilight?!" Soarin asked loudly.

''It's simple,Soarin.'' Twilight replied, walking to the library ,''Find a book that contains the location of Sombra.''

"I highly doubt a book would have the location of King Sombra!" Soarin screamed at Twilight.

Twilight sighed, knowing this was another one of Soarin's outbursts.

''You won't know until I try.'' Twilight reminded Soarin.

"Your an idiot! I don't even know why Princess Celestia made you an alicorn!" Soarin screamed angrily.

''She made me one because she had faith in me..i am her most loyal student,so i won't complain.'' Twilight explained,then found a book,''Ah...here we are!''

Soarin punched Twilight's back.

"I'm not even going to call you princess…" Soarin yelled

''I prefer my friends to call me 'Twilight',so it's not really offensive if you don't call me princess.'' Twilight said,flying out of the library while holding the book she found.

"How about, Donkey? Yeah that's a good nickname for you, Donkey!" Soarin yelled.

Twilight just shrugged and teleported to a safe and quiet room to read the book containing Sombra's location

"I'm a failure…" Soarin admitted after having an angry fit. He grabbed some headphones and started listening to music.

 **With Sombra, Lightning, and Moon Dancer**

 **Moon Dancer's POV**

I'm getting weaker and weaker by the moment. Sombra is sucking my magic. "Hey! Shut up!" Lightning Dust screamed at me. I guess i must've been talking to myself. "Is she still talking to herself?!" Sombra screamed.

"Yes, sir" Lightning Dust told Sombra. Sombra quickly teleported to my cell. He punched me in my face. After getting beaten by him, I had been covered in dirt streaks from Sombra's dirty hooves. I don't think I can live like this anymore.

I can't breath. I turn. Sombra is choking me with hooves. I turn to look at Lightning Dust. She looks at me. For once, her eyes don't glow an evil glow. She looks at me worriedly, then turns away. "S-Stop!" I choke out.

"You are lucky I'm letting you live" Sombra spits at me. Tears stream down my face. Sombra leaves to go stalk Rainbow Dash and Daring Doo. Lightning Dust unlocks my cell. "Are you o-okay?" She stuttered.

"No…" I told her. She got a rag and cleaned the dirt off my body. "Don't tell Sombra I helped you, he will get mad at me" Lightning told me. I nodded at Lightning. She left, and I fell asleep on the hard bed.

 **With Rainbow Dash and Daring Do (No POV)**

''What are you doing here, GIRL!?'' Caballeron screamed at Rainbow Dash, who didn't seem fazed.

''I'm here to stop you, Caballeron..and find my parents too!'' Rainbow Dash replied,spitting in his face.

Caballeron wiped the spit from his face and just laughed.

''You..a rainbow colored pegasus who's too confident for her own good..is going to stop my quest of taking over equestria?'' Caballeron laughed.

''And you're gonna try to do it with a book...ok,I think i see where your idiocy is going by this point.'' Rainbow Dash shrugged.

''Don't make the situation worse than it already is, Rainbow Dash.'' Daring Do whispered to the younger pegasi,who frowned.

''You're taking out an important aspect of me,Daring Do...taunting my opponents till they get mad.'' Rainbow Dash said with a smirk.

''Sometimes that kind of cocky attitude can get you in trouble, ya know?'' Daring Do replied.

''SILENCE!'' Caballeron screamed,flailing the book through the air,knocking it into one of his men,who collapsed on the ground.

''Geez,ok stereotypical bad guy.'' Rainbow Dash continued to taunt, but was punched in the face by Caballeron several times,causing her to have stars spinning around her head,''Wow…''

Caballeron picked up the book,but accidently backhanded one of his men when he turned around.

''When I fully read this book,I will have UNLIMITED POWER!'' Caballeron cackled.

''Yeah..there's just one problem with that.'' Rainbow Dash said.

''What is that,little pegasus?'' Caballeron asked the young pegasus.

''You only chained up Daring Do.'' Rainbow Dash pointed out,noting how she wasn't chained up,but wrapped a chain around her to make it seem as such.

''Wha-'' Caballeron started,but was uppercut by Rainbow Dash before he dropped the keys to Daring Do's chain,which rainbow dash caught and used to free Daring Do.

Rainbow Dash flew and grabbed the book before throwing it into the lava,burning it.

''NOOOO!'' Caballeron screamed as the book slowly melted before his eyes.

Daring Do flew out of the temple as Rainbow Dash flew up to the clouds,then came down and did a sonic rainboom on the temple,causing it to collapse as Caballeron and his men escaped.

Rainbow Dash and Daring Do landed a few hundred feet away from the destroyed temple.

''Now to find my parents…'' Rainbow Dash said with a slight smile.

''Yeah...right.'' Daring Do agreed.

Both pegasi then flew off.

 **Note from Machozi: I wrote most of Soarin's lines, but Connor wouldn't let me put curse words. So that's why Twilight is called a donkey.**

 **Connor(TheLionNerd):Hey, It's a Friendship is Magic fanfic,what do you want from it other than ruining a show we watch?**

 **Machozi: Says the person who wanted Two Worlds to be dark!**

 **Connor:IT HAD A DARK SHOW TO BE INVOLVED WITH IT!Teen Titans was dark in it's story arcs,so there were characters that managed to make the fanfic dark like Slade!Anyway,TOOTS!**


	4. a Family reunited

**In a random locations**

Rainbow Dash was walking in a snow covered area with wind lost track of Daring Do,so she was on her own for this was cold and her wings were hurting due to ice getting on them,so she couldn't fly.

''Darn it,why did we have to go to a mountain!?'' Rainbow Dash shouted as she kicked a rock off the Dash watched as the rock dropped for nearly 10 minutes before it finally landed,''That's a really long drop…''

However,she saw a small house on the top of the ,Rainbow Dash sped up,eventually reaching the house.

''Who would live at the top of this frozen wasteland?'' Rainbow Dash wondered as she walked through the door,''Hello?''

"Hello?!" She heard a voice reply.

''Who's there?'' Rainbow Dash asked,walking through the house until she turned the corner and saw a dark blue pony with rainbow colored hair that was very dirty.

The dark blue pony twitched. "W-Who are you, and how did you get into my house?!" He yelled

''Um..I'm Rainbow Dash...and I came up this mountain in the search for my dad.'' Rainbow Dash replied nervously.

"I-I'm Rainbow Blaze" The dark blue pony told Rainbow Dash.

''Do you know my father?'' Rainbow Dash asked the pony.

"I don't think so…." Rainbow Blaze trailed off.

''The mayor of manehattan told me that i was orphaned at a young age because my parents disappeared.'' Rainbow Dash explained ,''I'm looking for them.''

"Welp, there not anywhere around h-here" Rainbow Blaze twitched.

''I'm Rainbow Dash..do you remember that name?'' Rainbow Dash asked.

"Nope. Not at all…." Rainbow Blaze told RD.

Rainbow Dash then found a sippy cup with the name 'Niji Cuatro' on it.

''What about Niji Cuatro?'' Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Don't Touch that! It's my was daughter's. Before she left…." Rainbow Blaze yelled at RD.

''Can I see a picture of her?'' RD asked.

"UGH, you are so nosy" Rainbow Blaze replied, before going to a closet and grabbing a photo album.

"Here" Rainbow Blaze yelled, then shoving the book into RD's arms.

Rainbow Dash flipped through the pages and instantly recognized who 'Niji Cuatro' was...it was her.

Rainbow Dash looked at Rainbow Blaze with wide eyes.

''...dad?'' Rainbow Dash asked him.

"I'm not your dad!" Rainbow Blaze yelled.

Rainbow Dash shoved the photo album in his face.

''Compare what SHE looks like to what I look like!'' Rainbow Dash,''It's me..''

"She...She...looks just like you…" Rainbow Blaze said, then twitching once more.

''Yeah..because it IS me..'' Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow Blaze started to tear up, then ran and hugged Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash looked surprised for a minute,then hugged the shrivelled up pony.

''Come on,there's no need for that.'' Rainbow Dash said with a shrug.

"You may be happy that your mother remarried and had another child…." Rainbow Blaze told RD.

''With..who?'' Rainbow Dash asked.

"He was a dark pony….I don't remember his name" Rainbow Blaze replied.

''Do you know where she last was?'' Rainbow Dash asked her father.

"U-Uh, ask your brother!" Rainbow Blaze yelled. Her brother was the offspring her mother had when RD was given to an orphanage.

''Where do I find him?'' Rainbow Dash asked with intent.

"Canterlot" Rainbow Blaze replied.

''You're coming with me,though.'' Rainbow Dash said,''Also..call me RD or rainbow dash,either is fine.''

"But, why can't I call you your birth name?" Rainbow Blaze asked.

''I'm more used to Rainbow Dash'' RD replied.

Rainbow Blaze wiped one single tear.

"Well, you can find you brother in Canterlot, in an apartment building" Rainbow blaze told RD

''WE will find my brother.'' RD said.

"Okay...just to let you know...he looks a little different.'' Rainbow Blaze warned.

''...how so?'' Rainbow Dash asked

"He has a lot of….bandages…" Rainbow Blaze said.

 **With Moon Dancer**

 **Moon Dancer's POV**

"Please Don't hurt me!" I scream to Sombra. To late. He punches me in the face. I groan in pain. Lightning Dust looked through my cell, with those same sympathetic eyes. Sombra shoots me with dark magic. Ow…..

"I'm going to check up on Rainbow Dash…." Sombra tells Lightning. Sombra opens a door and runs off. Lightning walks over to me. "You okay?" Lightning said. "No…." I reply. "There is a huge hole in your sweater from Sombra's magic….take it off, I'll get you a new one" Lightning tells me. I nod. I take off my sweater and hand it to her.

"I'll give you one by tomorrow" Lightning says. "Okay…." I reply.

 **Canterlot**

Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blaze landed in the middle of the busy Dash looked around until she saw a bandaged up pony with a yellow mane.

"Hey! Dirtbound!" Rainbow Blaze screamed, then waving at Dirtbound, RD's half brother.

"Oh hey Rainbow Blaze!" Dirtbound walked over to his fatherly figure.

''This is the guy you told me about,dad?'' Rainbow Dash asked Rainbow Blaze.

"Yes, this is your half brother, Dirtbound" Rainbow Blaze replied.

Rainbow Dash looked at Dirtbound with a raised eyebrow.

''Uh...hey.'' She said.

"Oh...hey. So, you are Niji?" Dirtbound asked.

''It's Rainbow Dash now.'' She replied.

"Eh, I might call you Niji on accident. So sorry if I do" Dirtbound replied.

''It's fine, really.'' Rainbow Dash assured him.

Dirtbound replied with, "So, why are you here?"

''I came to look for you and mom.'' Rainbow Dash explained ,''18 years passed without remembering anyone and I just NOW reunited with dad.''

Dirtbound gulped.

"I don't know where she is…" Dirtbound replied

''Where did you last see her?'' Rainbow Dash asked.

"A week ago, she said she was going to the train station and was going to be gone for a day. Now 6 days have passed and I still haven't seen her!" Dirtbound replied.

''Where did she go?'' Rainbow Dash asked.

"Uuh, some forest… because she loves looking at trees and stuff" Dirtbound told RD.

''Everfree?'' RD asked.

"Y-Yeah that's it!" Dirtbound said.

''Then, what are we waiting for!?LET'S GO!'' Rainbow Dash said,then began to fly off,but remembered Dirtbound had several bandages on him and couldn't even fly.

"Uh…" Dirtbound said.

''I'll carry you with my hooves to the everfree forest!'' Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Uh, Okay" Dirtbound replied.

Rainbow Dash quickly stopped flying, flied back to Dirtbound, picked him up, and she dashed off.

 **With Soarin**

Soarin ripped out his headphones after thirty minutes. He went to go find Twilight.

Twilight had a wide grin on her face as she found the location of Sombra in a book.

''EUREKA!'' Twilight shouted as she slammed the book shut,''With this information,we can find Sombra,save Moondancer and save Equestria!''

Soarin managed to find twilight by following the noise of her shouting.

''Oh,there you are!'' Soarin said,relieved,''did you find anything?''

''Of course!'' Twilight replied with a cheeky grin.

''What did you find?'' Soarin asked the princess of friendship,who turned back to her book.

''Moondancer and Sombra are in a deeply forested area north of here,although I have yet to know where.'' Twilight explained , ''All we need to do is find rainbow dash first and try to get her to find them and we can save them.''

Soarin winced when he heard Rainbow Dash's felt extremely guilty over punching her and wanted to apologize,but for right now,he didn't have the heart to because he felt he would never be forgiven.

Twilight thought of where Rainbow Dash would go.

''Hmm...Maybe she's at canterlot!'' Twilight suggested.

''Or,she's at everfree forest to try to find sombra as well,seems like something rainbow dash would do.'' Soarin said,causing Twilight to turn to him.

''Oh,right,let's look there!'' Twilight agreed,then flew off with Soarin following.

Little did they know,Sombra was watching them.

 **With Sombra**

''Well,this complicates things.'' Sombra sighed ,''With Sparkle going to try to find Rainbow Dash and as such,try to find me,my quest for domination is put at jeopardy.''

Sombra then turned to an army of dark ponies,all armored up to the point they look more like stormtroopers than anything.

''I want all of you to go and try to stop them from finding Rainbow Dash,kill them if you need to!'' Sombra shouted and all the dark ponies flew off as Sombra turned to a machine that fired a laser,slowly beginning to open a portal to another dimension...the dimension of the humans.

''It will take two hours for this to fully be completed as the machine needs to scan everything that world has to offer,but that won't be a problem.'' Sombra smirked as he then looked at a piece of armor that had several laser cannons on top of it,''No it will not…''

 **Welp,chapter finished...sorry i couldn't upload one in a while,it's just that school is limiting the amount of time me and Machozi can work on this large project,so it might take a while for each chapter to be fully completed.**

 **Upcoming Projects**

 **Follow Your Rainbow II:Sequel to Follow Your Rainbow**

 **The Pony Queen:A retelling of The Lion King**

 **Fall of Chorus:Looking to be my first ever red vs blue story,taking place after season 13,but being a continuation of the story after the chorus saga.**


	5. Lightning over the rainbow

**The Everfree forest**

Rainbow Dash,Rainbow Blaze and Dirtbound landed in the everfree forest,where Dirtbound said Dash's mother was.

''Are you sure she's here?'' Rainbow Dash asks her half brother,who looks at her with a raised eyebrow

''She said she would come here a few years 't come back since then.'' Dirtbound replied.

''That doesn't raise my hopes in any way possible.'' Rainbow Dash mumbled ,frowning and making a cartoonish face,then she turned to a broken down temple,''What's this?''

The temple was rusty and very much muddy,with vines growing all over the old Rainbow Dash turned to her father and half-brother,she sighed.

''I'm gonna go in that 't think about following me because I don't want you guys getting hurt when I literally JUST reunited with you guys.'' Rainbow Dash explained

''Makes s-sense I g-guess.'' Rainbow Blaze said,then Rainbow Dash was at the temple's entrance when Twilight and Soarin appeared.

''WAIT!'' Twilight shouted,startling Rainbow Dash.

''Twilight?Soarin?What are you guys doing here?'' Rainbow Dash asked the alicorn and pegasus.

''We came to find and rescue moon dancer and hopefully stomp king sombra.'' Twilight explained,''I tracked your location to here and I assumed you were here to find sombra.''

''Well,that and to find my mot-'' Rainbow Dash started,but was interrupted by Rainbow Blaze.

''W-Who are t-these g-guys?'' Rainbow Blaze asked.

''Friends of mine,dad.'' Rainbow Dash replied.

''Wait….DAD?!'' Twilight and Soarin both shouted in surprise.

''Yeah,this is my dad.'' Rainbow Dash said.

''Legendary billionare of Manehattan reduced to a shriveled up old man?'' Soarin asked,earning a growl from rainbow dash that would scare even the bravest of ponies,''S-Sorry.''

''I'm gonna go into this temple to find my mother and potentially Sombra.'' Rainbow Dash said,then walked into the temple with soarin following her.

Twilight turned to Rainbow Blaze and gave him an assuring smile.

''She'll be ok, ...I promise.'' Twilight assured the stallion,then walked into the temple.

''I h-hope s-so.'' Rainbow Blaze said,walking away from the temple.

 **Inside the temple**

Twilight emitted a bright glow from her horn that acted as a flashlight to guide the 3 ponies through the temple,which seemed more and more industrialized as they went further in.

''Something's not right here.'' Rainbow Dash noted,''A temple this old should not be so advanced in their technology,should it?''

''No,it shouldn't.'' Twilight agreed ,''Meaning that this is either sombra's base or an outpost.''

Suddenly,they reached what seemed to be a testing chamber,full of tubes and ponies in the tubes that have lost limbs and wires attached to them.

''Sweet Celestia…'' Rainbow Dash gasped,looking around at the horrors of what she is then,Rainbow Dash saw a tube that housed a blue pony with brown colored Dash walked to the tube and checked the name.

''Aqua Dash''

The fact that it said 'Dash' in the name lit a lightbulb in Rainbow Dash's head.

''This must be my mom...so that's why she's been missing for years now!She was captured and tested on in this chamber of horrors!'' Rainbow Dash shouted.

When she said that,several pods containing Sombra's minions opened,allowing Sombra's troops to fly out of the pods,tackling Rainbow Dash and Twilight in the process.

Rainbow Dash managed to fight out of it and flew away from a few of the troops and kick a soldier that was about to attack her from behind,then grabbed the soldier and threw it into the pod containing Aqua Dash,cracking it slightly and causing some of the liquid in the tubes to pour out.

Twilight began blasting several of the soldiers,blasting one through the chest,then Twilight froze one in plaze,then kicked the ice,causing both the ice and the soldier to break apart in the process.

Suddenly,Rainbow Dash was tackled by Lightning Dust.

''What's up,Rainbow Trash?'' Lightning Dust smirked before throwing Rainbow Dash into a Dust bounced off the wall before Lightning Dust rammed into her,then started choking her against the wall.

''Accepted into the wonderbolts while I was a mere afterthought!'' Lightning Dust growled as Twilight and Soarin continued to do battle with the soldiers.

''Urgh...It wasn't that...you were an afterthought-'' Rainbow Dash coughed,''It's that you never used YOUR HEAD!''

Rainbow Dash then headbutted Lightning Dust before flying into her,hitting her in the stomach,then flew through the temple roof and to the outside before Lightning Dust elbowed Rainbow Dash,knocking her several feet away before the two pegasi flew at eachother at their full speed,colliding with eachother and speeding through the forest,clashing with eachother several times while many of the trees ended up being destroyed as a result of their battle.

Lightning Dust punched a tree at Rainbow Dash,sending the pegasus flying through several more trees before Lightning Dust threw Rainbow Dash into a rock,then flew at her before Rainbow Dash barely managed to dodge a full speed Dash had bug eyes as Lightning Dust threw several large rocks at her,but managed to dodge all of them before flying up into the sky,then flew down at Lightning Dust with her full speed,doing a sonic rainboom that sent Lightning Dust flying 100 feet away.

Rainbow Dash flew over to Lightning Dust.

''Well,well,Rainbow Trash,looks like we're more evenly matched than I thought we would be.'' Lightning Dust smirked ,''Still doesn't take away the fact that I will beat you and your friends and sombra's victory plan will be a success.

''So what is this for?Sombra?Revenge?Don't take you not being accepted into the wonderbolts on me,It's not my fault you weren't safe enough for the team.'' Rainbow Dash pointed out,causing Lightning Dust to fly at her and tackle her through the temple wall,sending Rainbow Dash crashing into the pod containing Aqua Dash,causing it to blow up and cause Aqua Dash to be sent flying out of the pod.

Lightning Dust saw Aqua Dash was out of her pod and flew at Aqua Dash,ready to stop her from ever waking up,but Rainbow Dash flew into Lightning Dust sending her flying out of the temple and dazing the pegasus.

''Twilight!Get my mother out of the temple and back to my dad and half brother!'' Rainbow Dash told the princess of friendship.

''Right!'' Twilight agreed,then teleported Aqua Dash out of the temple before blasting another soldier.

Rainbow Dash then flew out of the temple at full speed and straight at Lightning Dust.

''If I wanna beat her,I gotta go past my limits!'' Rainbow Dash said,then began to speed up beyond her full speed,''DOUBLE RAINBOOM!''

Rainbow Dash then rammed into Lightning Dust,causing the pegasus to go flying,then sped above Lightning Dust and flew into her,causing a massive,rainbow colored explosion to occur that destroyed much of the forest and sent Lightning Dust crashing to the ground,causing a large crater to form.

Rainbow Dash landed outside of the crater and sighed in relief when she realized Lightning Dust was knocked out cold from the attack,then flew off to check on her family.

Rainbow Dash,covered in dirt and panting from her fight with lightning dust,eventually managed to reach Dirtbound,Rainbow Blaze and Aqua Rainbow Dash landed next to Aqua Dash,she saw that several parts of Aqua Dash were bloody and heavily damaged.

Rainbow Dash helped the mare up.

''A-Aqua…'' Rainbow Blaze said,walking to the battered pony,who raised her head.

''Blaze…?'' Aqua said,then turned to Dirtbound and Rainbow Dash,specifically Rainbow Dash,''N-Niji?''

''Well,I call myself Rainbow Dash now,but yeah.'' Rainbow Dash said,smiling.

''Oh my...you're...alive…'' Aqua said,tearing up.

''What do you-'' Rainbow Dash started,but Aqua kept talking.

''When you are only a baby,our household was attacked by followers of Sombra who claimed you were a threat to them even though you were only a baby.'' Aqua explained,'' The followers of Sombra then blew up the house,but we thought you died in the explosion,as you were still in the house when we escaped.''

''I don't know how I survived.'' Rainbow Dash said,looking at a large scar she had on her head,''Guess it's just luck.''

Suddenly,Rainbow Dash heard groaning as Lightning Dust pulled herself out of the crater,but was badly injured.

Rainbow Dash and the rest of her family walked over to Lightning Dust.

''You tried to kill me and my mother for your own selfish desire,Lightning Dust…'' Rainbow Dash started,''You fought as hard as you could,countering me blow for blow,but my superior speed,agility and experience allowed me to defeat you after a tough fight.''

Rainbow Dash then held up Lightning Dust's head.

''You let your anger gain control of you after what happened at the academy...let your jealousy of the fact I was a wonderbolt and you weren't control you and corrupt you,now you work for sombra.'' Rainbow Dash said before dropping Lightning Dust's head on the ground.

''I kept helping Moon dancer through her time with Sombra...but when I heard you were here,Sombra let me attack you and hopefully kill you so he couldn't be stopped...and by this point...he can't.'' Lightning Dust laughed as Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow.

''What do you mean?'' Rainbow Dash asked the corrupt Pegasus,who cackled.

''You don't get it,do you?Sombra has been harnessing the power of every pegasus,alicorn,unicorn and earth pony he captured and now he's unstoppable!'' Lightning Dust said,coughing up blood as she got up.

''Is there any p-possible way t-to s-stop him?'' Rainbow Blaze asked.

''Of course there isn't,you old goat!Sombra is basically invincible now,his power unmatched even by Discord's...there is no hope to beating him.'' Lightning Dust explained,only to be knocked out by Rainbow Dash.

''Let's test that.'' Rainbow Dash said,then turned to her family,''Together.''

All 4 ponies then walked off to join the battle in the temple...united...as a family.

 **What an action packed chapter,huh?HUH?Yeah,well,not everyone will think that and that's fine.**

 **Anyway,onto the reason why progress on fanfictions are slow:**

 **School:School severely limits the amount of time I spend busting my butt and nearly breaking my back for your enjoyment,you craving kidding,I love all my readers,but hey,whaddya gonna do?**


	6. The Final Showdown

**Inside the temple**

Twilight blasted the last remaining soldier down while walked over to the soldier,only to get blasted into a wall by an armored up sombra,who had spikes along his back and a longer horn than he usually did.

''King Sombra!'' Twilight gasped, ''You actually ARE alive…''

''And better than ever,little one.'' Sombra cackled,then walked towards twilight,who was on the ground ,''You and your friends thought you could beat me by using the crystal empire's vast magic,but what you don't understand is that due to the sheer amount of power i've consumed in here,I am unstoppable!''

Sombra raised Twilight up and pulled him towards his horn,ready to impale the princess of friendship,only for Rainbow Dash to fly in and catch Twilight JUST before she's impaled,but sending both ponies crashing into a crate as Soarin flies towards them. As he does this,Rainbow Blaze,Aqua Dash and Dirtbound charged to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash got up and growled as Sombra looked towards Aqua Dash.

''...sweetheart,how nice…'' Sombra smirked as Rainbow Dash's heart dropped when she realized he was talking to Aqua Dash.

''Sweet heart?'' Rainbow Dash asked her mother,who sighed.

''...He was the dark pony I went with to have Dirtbound.'' Aqua Dash revealed ,''But that does not matter now!We must stop him!''

''That means...Sombra's my step dad!'' Rainbow Dash said,horrified,but then gets in a battle position ,''But i'll voice my shock about that later,he will be stopped!''

As Rainbow Dash,her family,Soarin and Twilight get ready for battle,Sombra laughs.

''You guys really think i can be stopped!?'' Sombra said,but was surprised when Moon Dancer appeared with the heroes ,'' How did you escape!?''

''I found my reasons.'' moon dancer replied.

Right as she said that,Rainbow Dash,Soarin and Twilight flew to Sombra while the rest of the heroes ran towards the evil unicorn,who fired several blasts at Dash uppercut Sombra,only to get blasted by the unicorn,sending her flying,though Rainbow Dash managed to then blocked a blast from Twilight by raising a shield before deflecting it back at her,though Twilight managed to teleport away from the flew behind Sombra,but Sombra saw it coming and used his magic to cause a large pillar to fall on Soarin,but Soarin managed to fly away just at the last moment.

Rainbow Blaze found a giant tube of acid and motioned towards it,causing Aqua Dash to fly up there while carrying Dash kicked the tube's metal part several times,causing it to begin Blaze was sweating while this was happening.

''If this doesn't work,Sombra will kill them!'' Rainbow Blaze said,then began helping Aqua Dash kick the tube.

Rainbow Dash flew at Sombra,but was grabbed by his magic and slamme down to the ground several tiems before RD was blasted repeatedly,then thrown into a pile of bombs.

Rainbow Dash got up and saw what was around her.

''Oh no…'' Rainbow Dash said,then had bug eyes as she saw a blast coming towards her.A large explosion happened that rattled the entire temple as Rainbow Blaze,Aqua Dash and Dirtbound stopped and looked.

''NIJI!'' Rainbow Blaze and Aqua Dash screamed at the same time,heartbroken at what they saw.

Sombra cackled as he turned towards Soarin and Twilight,who were in ,Twilight then growled as she fired a massive blast at Sombra,sending him flying out of the temple and crashing hard on the ground.

''Not bad..'' Sombra said,then blinked as Twilight fired another large blast,but Sombra barely managed to block it with a shield,then directed it back at Twilight,but Twilight teleported the blast behind Sombra,hitting him,then blasted him several times before teleporting in front of him,then used her magic to fling him through several trees.

Sombra,however,had little to no injuries and simply blasted Twilight in the head,rendering her laughed as he walked to the downed twilight,ready to finish her off.

''Oh,how the weak perish before the strong…'' Sombra said,then charged up a blast before a streak of rainbow hit Sombra,sending both the streak and sombra flying into a mountain,followed by Sombra crashing to the streak then sped over to twilight.

Twilight slowly woke up.

''..RAINBOW DASH!'' Twilight said,then hugged the pony,thankful her friend was hug was so tight,Rainbow Dash literally turned blue.

''Ok,Twilight,you can let go.'' Rainbow Dash wheezed,causing the alicorn to stop her hug and allowing Rainbow Dash to catch a few breaths.

''So,you survived,Rainbow Dash?'' Sombra said as he got up,''I'm impressed,step-daughter.''

''You're no step-father to me,Sombra!'' Rainbow Dash growled,''You've brought harm against my family and friends,why would I consider you any form of family!?''

''Oh,I'm so hurt by that,Rainbow Dash..'' Sombra whined,putting a hoof on his chest,then smirked ,''Or at least I would be,if I had any form of remorse for what i've done.''

''You've kept mom away in your temple for years and never once felt sorry,seperated me from my family and attempted to kill me and my friends...me as a BABY,no less!'' Rainbow Dash shouted,''You need to be stopped,sombra!''

Sombra then grinned madly as spiked metal wings came out of his armor,having the wings be large like a middle aged dragon,but shaped more like a claws then came out of his hooves as Sombra growled in 's flesh body suddenly turned into a more metal one,with armor all over Sombra,making him look more like a robot than a then opened his eyes to reveal red glowing eyes.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight got ready for battle as Sombra flew up in the air,wings covering him,then flew at the 2 heroes at speeds that only Rainbow Dash can match.

''Whoa!'' Rainbow Dash shouted

Rainbow Dash and Twilight flew out of the way as Sombra burrowed into the ground,then hit Rainbow Dash in the stomach when he came from the ground before firing a blast at Twilight,sending her flying into a large rock.

Sombra dodged a kick from Rainbow Dash,then went to claw her wings off,but Rainbow Dash managed to dodge it before She flew into sombra,sending him crashing to the ground.

Rainbow Dash looked at the smoke cloud she made as a red glow was seen.

''...uh oh.'' Rainbow Dash said,ears going down as a giant blast was fired from the smoke cloud,barely missing her ,''Geez!''

Sombra then flew at Rainbow Dash,who in turn,flew at they collided, a shockwave occured as the 2 clashed across the area,with shockwaves occuring each Dash and Sombra broke away from eachother before Rainbow Dash was blasted several times by sombra before sombra flew into rainbow dash,grabbing her with one of his wings,then sent her flying into a mountain.

Rainbow Dash flew out of the mountain,but was frozen in place by Sombra,then sent crashing to the ground several times before Sombra threw her through several trees,then sombra Sombra teleported behind her and used his wings to knock her to the ground,stepping on her head.

Rainbow Dash spat blood out as she struggled to get free,but couldn't due to Sombra's metal hooves.

''You say you're the fastest Rainbow Dash,but I managed to keep up with and overwhelm you in this fight,so it's now me who is the fastest.'' Sombra mocked ,''Guess you're just gonna have to be second place...IN THE AFTERLIFE!''

Sombra was then blasted by Twilight as Rainbow Dash slowly got up.

Twilight flew to Rainbow Dash and got in a battle position as Rainbow Dash had blood flowing from her mouth.

''Wanna finish this,Rainbow?'' Twilight asked the pegasus,who nodded.

''Let's do it!'' Rainbow Dash said,then flew up into the air as Twilight flew at Sombra.

Rainbow Dash uppercut sombra,followed by Twilight blasting Sombra in the chest,nearly piercing his armor,but the armor's insane durability held Sombra went to blast Twilight,Rainbow Dash kicked him in the back of the head before Twilight grabbed Sombra with her magic and flung him across the forest,sending him crashing over to the southern equestria grasslands,causing a massive trench to form as he slid across the ground before coming to a halt.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight landed in the trench as Soarin and the others managed to reach them.

Rainbow Blaze,Soarin,Aqua Dash and Dirtbound began cheering.

Rainbow Blaze and Aqua Dash hugged Rainbow Dash.

''You did it,Niji!'' They both said,but Rainbow Dash shook her head.

''Sombra doesn't admit defeat that easily.'' Rainbow Dash said ,''It's possible he's holding back.''

''Sombra is strong enough to erase The Crystal Empire from the map of equestria for over a thousand years,so it's doubtable he would be defeated by a few hits.'' Twilight agreed ,then turned to Soarin and RD's family ,''I highly suggest you move out of the way.''

Soarin,Rainbow Blaze,Aqua Dash and Dirtbound nodded before running about 100 feet away.

Sombra got up before he began glowing.

''I have come this far in my conquest for equestria!'' Sombra yelled as giant rocks began forming and the sky of equestria became a blood red ,''I will not be defeated when I'm so close to killing two of their most prized protectors!''

The very ground around them began to break apart and shake as Rainbow Dash and Twilight flew into the air,with Rainbow Dash catching Dirtbound when he slipped off of one of the rocks.

''HANG ON,DIRTBOUND!'' Rainbow Dash screamed at her half brother as she was flying in the air,Soarin and their parents following them.

Rainbow Dash tossed Dirtbound to Soarin,who caught him.

''Soarin,get Dirtbound and my parents out of here as fast as you can!'' Rainbow Dash said,slowly being pushed back by Sombra's tremendous power.

''Right!...And Rainbow Dash…'' Soarin started as Rainbow Dash simply looked ,''I'm sorry for everything I did to you and...I love you.''

Soarin then flew off with Dirtbound,Rainbow Blaze and Aqua Dash as Rainbow Dash sighed.

''Same…'' Rainbow Dash admitted,then turned back to Sombra,who finished powering up and now had a red and yellow color to his armor ,''Whoa...looking like Iron Pony there.''

Sombra then charged up a massive blast and shot it at the 2 heroes,who managed to avoid it,but it destroyed a mountain that was close to RD's family.

''HEY!'' Rainbow Dash shouted to Sombra,then flew at him,but Sombra grabbed her with his wings and slammed her down before shooting a blast at Twilight,who opened a shield,but was still flung across the trench.

Sombra picked Rainbow Dash up before charging a blast aimed for her head.

''You disappoint me,Step-Daughter...I expected something more than a pathetic pegasus.'' Sombra said,''I don't even know why my followers attempted to kill you...there seemed to be no point in it other than to make them look weaker than they already were.''

Rainbow Dash went for a kick on Sombra,but Sombra moved his head back while still charging his blast,then shot it at RD's leg,causing the blast to go through her left front leg.

''AGH!'' RD screamed in agony before Sombra charged up another large blast,intending to blow her head off.

''Goodbye,Step-Daughter.'' Sombra smirked,before Twilight used her magic to form a bubble shield around Sombra's horn,causing the blast to blow up in his face,causing his face to be severely damaged and disfigured from the blast.

''YOU FOOL!'' Sombra screamed at Twilight before Rainbow Dash managed to uppercut Sombra before flying up to Sombra fired another blast at Twilight,who too fired a giant blast,their blasts were connecting as both fighters struggled to overcome the Sombra powered up his blast more,slowly beginning to overcome Twilight's,Rainbow Dash flew down full speed to use all the strength she had left for a double sonic rainboom.

Sombra looked up and saw Rainbow Dash coming,briefly taking his mind off twilight,allowing Twilight's beam to overcome his and begin to vaporize Sombra,but Rainbow Dash managed to do a double rainboom,causing a massive explosion to occur that caused Sombra to be severely damaged.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight moved toward's sombra,who was missing a few of his limbs,but still managing to find a way to sustain himself and allow him to fight more.

''I will not be defeated..'' Sombra said before slumping to the ground,but still looked at Rainbow Dash and Twilight,''I cannot be-''

Suddenly,Acid was poured on Sombra as Rainbow Blaze flew back to Aqua Dash,Dirtbound and Soarin.

''NO!NO!NOOOOOO!'' Sombra screamed as he slowly began to be reduced to a mere skeleton,''I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!I CANNOT BE-AAAAAAAH!''

The rocks that were floating in the air dropped back down to the ground,causing several large explosions as the sky went back to being the normal blue color.

Rainbow Dash limped to her family and Soarin as Twilight simply looked at Sombra's skeleton.

Rainbow Blaze,Aqua Dash,Dirtbound and Soarin all hugged Rainbow Dash at once while cries of ''You're ok!'' and ''You guys did it!'' kept being said.

Rainbow Dash smirked.

''I couldn't have done it without you guys and Twilight,of course.'' Rainbow Dash said with a smug grin.

''Let's go h-home,N-Nij-'' Rainbow Blaze started,but stopped,''W-Where I-Is y-your h-home?''

''I'll show you…'' Rainbow Dash said while smirking.

Suddenly,Soarin nuzzled Rainbow Dash,who soon returned it.

''You're safe,Rainbow Dash.'' Soarin said with passion.

''Well,I have a hole in my front left leg,but other than that yeah.'' Rainbow Dash said with a smirk on her face.

''So,where do you live,Niji?'' Rainbow Blaze asked his daughter,who smirked.

''I live at-'' Rainbow Dash started,then the screen cut to black.

 **ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS IS ALL OVER!**

 **I have done the past 2 chapters on my own due to a lack of activity from Machozi,but i'm sure school is limiting the time she has to work on it,so it's understandable.**

 **Ages:**

 **Rainbow Dash-19**

 **Soarin - 20**

 **Dirtbound - 17**

 **Rainbow Blaze - 47**

 **Aqua Dash - 40**

 **Twilight-18**

 **Moon dancer - 21**


	7. Ending

**2 months later….**

Rainbow Dash woke up and since Sombra's defeat,Rainbow Dash made a permanent home in the castle of friendship along with the rest of her family,who all had their own Rainbow Dash was still wonderbolt

Rainbow Dash got out of her bed and looked at the time,then jumped when she saw it.

''9:00!?I'M 2 HOURS LATE FOR TRAINING!'' Rainbow Dash shouted before speeding into her wonderbolts gear and bolting out,knocking several lanterns and lamps down as she sped out of the castle of friendship and to cloudsdale.

However,Rainbow Dash went so fast,she crashed head first into one of the poles,nearly breaking the pole off of it's Dash landed flat on her face,then got up before shaking her head at sound speed.

Rainbow Dash looked up and saw Spitfire standing before her

''Rainbow Dash...you're late.'' Spitfire said,raising her eyebrow as Rainbow Dash laughed nervously.

''Well,you know,saving equestria from a dark unicorn out to conquer the planet does cause you to oversleep.'' Rainbow Dash chuckled.

Spitfire lifted up her shades and revealed a scar down her left eye,which she got in the months following sombra's defeat.

''That was 2 months ago,Rainbow Dash,how are you STILL overslee-'' Spitfire started,but then remembered how lazy the pegasus can get,''...oh...right...your laziness.''

Just as Spitfire was about to continue,Soarin flew down to them.

''SOARIN!'' Rainbow Dash said,grinning.

Soarin then hugged Rainbow Dash,who hugged back,then turned to Spitfire.

''Training is done,Spitfire.'' Soarin said

''Oh,no it's not,not until Rainbow Dash gets some licks in on the training after she OVERSLEPT.'' Spitfire said,staring into Rainbow Dash's eyes with her own while growling.

''I did it by accident,sorry.'' Rainbow Dash said,shrugging.

Spitfire then sighed before looking at Soarin.

''Take her to training.'' Spitfire ordered her second in command,who nodded and looked to Rainbow Dash.

''Come on,Dash.'' Soarin said,flying off.

''Bah!Fine!'' Rainbow Dash spat,flying after him.

 **2 Hours later…**

Rainbow Dash managed to do a sonic rainboom near the wonderbolts,but the rainboom didn't take down any Dash then flew through a hoop like a dragon before flying Dash then flew back to ponyville,skidding to a halt in front of Pinkie,who had a cake in her hands.

''What's that for?'' Rainbow Dash asked her bustling friend,who grinned.

''It's for you,silly!As part of your time as a WONDERBOLT!'' Pinkie replied,throwing the cake up in the air and catching it.

''Would ordering a giant cake from manehattan for me being a wonderbolt for 6 months now really be worth the time?'' Rainbow Dash asked.

Rainbow Dash then saw Rarity,Twilight,Applejack and Fluttershy walk over to her.

''You see,that's just it darling,6 months for any female wonderbolt,especially one at your age is...rare,so to say.'' Rarity said,sporting a cheeky grin that made Rainbow Dash raise an eyebrow.

''Uhuh…'' Rainbow Dash said,then looked at all of your friends,''If you say a cake is really worth it,i guess i can help out in kicking it to the plate.''

Her friends cheered as they started eating the cake.

''This is amazing!'' Rainbow Dash said,covering a hoof with her mouth and cleaning her hoof off.

''I know!BECAUSE IT'S CAKE!'' Pinkie said,screaming in delight.

Suddenly,Rainbow Dash walked over to a patio overlooking a river,that had raging waters.

Rainbow Dash sighed.

''Reunited with my family,stopped sombra and no trouble has been in equestria for nearly 2 months…Which gave my injured leg time to heal up.'' Rainbow Dash said,turning to her injured leg,which had bandages around it to keep her walking stabilized,''But I have a gut feeling that this isn't the end for all evil in equestria.''

Twilight then put a hoof on her shoulder as the rest of the mane 6 came.

''If It isn't,we can stop any threats together!'' Twilight assured her rainbow haired friend,who nodded and smirked.

''Just gotta keep up with me when we're doing it,alright?'' Rainbow Dash said with a smug grin.

''Oh,with the speed spell,I can manage to do that.'' Twilight said,having a similar smug grin.

''Oh really?Let's test that.'' Rainbow Dash said,then knelt down,looking at the sky, '' First one to canterlot wins.''

''You're on!'' Twilight said,then knelt down as well.

Suddenly,pinkie popped up with a timer.

''In 5 'EEH's,you can go!'' Pinkie said.

''...Do you have an alarm clock?'' Rainbow Dash asked.

''YEP!'' Pinkie replied,then watched as the timer went down,''EEH! EEH! EEH! EEH! EEEHHHHH!''

Suddenly,Twilight used the speed spell to instantly fly after a speeding rainbow dash.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight sped past the screen as the screen cut to black with a Rainbow Colored 'The End' sign...however...it was not the end as it was suspected.

 **Canterlot High…**

A door to a dark room ended up being opened as a purple colored girl walked into the had thick black glasses,her hair was tied up into a bun and had a pink highlight in her hair.

The girl opened her bookbag and got out several mechanical parts,causing a purple and green dog to hop out of the bookbag.

The Dog stretched and yawned.

''Man,that camp trip sure went great after you got rid of midnight sparkle and saved everfree,Twilight.'' The Dog said to the girl,named Twilight as Dog then looked at all the mechanical parts,''What are those for?''

''When I stepped off the bus,I saw mysterious energy coming out of the portal to equestria.'' Twilight said,putting the mechanical parts on the table as she looked at a helmet she had made ,''According to my calculations,if the right amount of magic and effort is put into this helmet,this could transport me back in fourth between this world and equestria!''

''That's great and all,but wouldn't that..you know...cause more equestrian magic to leak here?'' The Dog asked.

''Don't be silly,spike,everything that I do in equestria will be secluded to that helmet,as my mind will be transferred to it until I decide to come out.'' Twilight said to her dog,named spike.

''If you say so.''

Twilight then began using her magic to put together the many pieces she had,placing it in the helmet before getting wires out from her desk,then putting the wires in the helmet.

Twilight then took the helmet and walked over to a chair and sat in it before putting the helmet on and plugging it into the wall.

''Alright,spike,when I say go,press the button.'' Twilight told the dog,who nodded,''Ready?''

The Dog nodded again,though slower this time.

''GO!'' Twilight shouted,causing the dog to quickly press the button,but the screen cut to black right as he did it.

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **I would like to thank everyone for this...this is not somethign I could have done alone,this was something I did with friends...and I like that.**

 **However,Follow Your Rainbow II will be mostly me writing it and it's going to be a pretty cool story!**

 **Characters featured in this chapter:  
Rainbow Dash  
Twilight Sparkle  
Soarin  
Spitfire  
Pinkie Pie  
Rarity  
Applejack  
Fluttershy  
Sci-Twi  
Spike the Dog**


End file.
